Tactless
by sw3ll
Summary: They say Harry has become a tactless person ever since he brought down the Dark Lord, but really, Ginny Weasley had no reason to be so vain. Not a HarryDraco but I always manage to work it in. Implied character death.


Title: Tactless  
Rated: Teen  
Summary: They say Harry has become a tactless person ever since he brought down the Dark Lord, but really, Ginny Weasley had no reason to be so vain.  
Warning: Implied Character Death.  
Disclaimer: I do not own whatever characters I have mentioned in this story.

Harry couldn't remember ever giving her a reason to be so vain. Nor could he remember how he'd manage to be in such a predicament. True it could have been when he had asked for her hand in marriage or when he had begrudgingly confessed his love. Either way, Ginerva Weasley had no reason to spend every moment prettying herself up in front of the mirror or think herself worthy of that wedding gown she was trying on. She** had** no reason to be vain. Nevertheless:  
"This dress just doesn't look good enough on me."

Although people might think otherwise (especially that Neville Longbottom) Harry Potter wholeheartedly disagrees. Even if her childish looks had been sculpted into the mature features of the lovely young woman that she is, he still couldn't see how (or at all) men could fall at her feet. He never paid much attention to the curve of the youngest Weasley's body or how her flat chest had acquired a pair of full, plump breasts. He thought she was just getting fat. He never did notice the silkiness of her hair, which was now a very light auburn due to years under the sun and nothing at all like the flaming red hair of her younger years, her childhood years. But that's how Harry Potter will always see her - an innocent, pre-adolescent _child. _The girl who had a crush on him and was so _annoyingly_ loyal to him that maybe that's why he decided being wed to her wouldn't cause pain at all - on his part. Still, she had no reason to be so vain.

"Harry says I'm beautiful."

And he could think of other fair-headed narcissists who actually had good reasons to look down upon those who weren't so God-like. Because that's what he was... a God. But the-boy-who-lived would never admit that. To _him _or his fiancee. True he would rub it in her face that even a smarmy git would look much better than her in that god-awful wedding dress, however he would have said anything just to make her **shut her mouth.**

"Harry says I'm beautiful."

"Harry says I'm beautiful. Harry says I'm beautiful. Harry says I'm beautiful. Harry says I'm beautiful. Harry says I'm... Harry says I'm… Harry says I'm…"

_Like a broken voice recorder._

"This dress doesn't look good enough on me."

"We're perfect for each other."

He often wondered what gave her such an idea and the longer he stayed with her, the more he learned of her lifestyle. How she lived under the strict motto: Ignorance is bliss. Which made more sense now, otherwise she would have picked up on something every time he insisted that he fuck her from behind so that he wouldn't have to look at her face. Or how the kisses were minimal and limited - as much as possible - to the cheek. Peck on the cheek, and then he's out the door. And he'd get so annoyed with her because as oblivious as she was to the way his eyes would stray to others or whenever he says "You're beautiful" there was an underlying 'I guess...' to it, she wouldn't get a fucking clue. She still thinks she has every reason to be vain.

"Harry says I'm beautiful."

So when the wedding day arrived and the couple excitedly (or at least one of them) exited the church doors after the traditional kiss (kept short and fast just enough for the camera) and when Ron gives his speech about the two newly weds at the reception did Harry decide to pull Ginerva Weasley-Potter out of the unreasonable thinking that ignorance was bliss. And people might agree that he has become a tactless person after bringing down the Dark Lord, but he couldn't see why after he overheard a conversation between Ginny and Lavender.  
"I'm so glad Harry Potter loves me." She says.  
"He thinks I'm beautiful." She says.  
"We're perfect for each other." She says.  
"This dress doesn't look good enough on me." She says.

That's why tonight Harry Potter would give her every reason _not_ to be vain.  
Boiling oil wouldn't look good enough on her either.


End file.
